¿Amor fraternal?
by Bryseydda
Summary: Emmett y Bella tienen un curioso encuentro en el cuarto de baño. A partir de ahí intentarán evitarse. ¿Podrán? ¿O se rendirán a los caprichos del deseo?
1. Chapter 1

Ella estaba en la ducha, no sabía que alguien la espiaba. Y el espía desconocía quien era ella. Pensaba que era su esposa, pero cuando la chica salió de la ducha, le dio igual.

La besó.

-_Emmett…- _

Ya no pudo decir nada, tenía la boca ocupada… sus lenguas se rozaban y bailaban a un compás que solo ellos conocían.

Ella dejó caer su toalla.

Bajó sus brazos hasta el inició de la camisa de él y tiró de ella.

Ella paseó sus labios desde su cuello, pasando por sus abdominales, llegando al extremo de su abdomen… para posar sus labios.

Él no podía pensar en nada que no fuera ella, ella… _Bella_.

Cuando él salió de su propio mundo, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y ella estaba… acercando su boca hacia su…" GRAN intimidad".

Él estaba frío y la boca de ella caliente.

Con suma suavidad, ella, masajeó suavemente con sus manos el sexo de él. Mientras sus labios y su lengua rozaban lentamente la punta de este.

Tras un par de movimientos de cuello más, él se dejo ir y llegó a la cima.

Pero no había sido suficiente, abrió el agua caliente y entró en la ducha con ella. Se sentó en el suelo con ella encima, mientras atrapaba de nuevo sus labios.

Y lentamente él entró en ella.

Una lágrima surgió de su ojo derecho, que el agua se encargó de limpiarla junto a un pequeño rastro de sangre.

Ella volvió a mirar sus ojos, mientras se besaban.

Ella tan solo sintió que los segundos pasaban y el placer suplió al dolor.

La urgencia de sus besos incrementó.

Todo fue suave, y así, poco a poco, llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Suavemente él acerco su ponzoñosa mandíbula a su irresistible garganta. Clavó sus dientes.

Ella se quedó mirándolo asustada.

Emmett al darse cuenta de los hechos, alejó sus dientes de su cuello.

Sin mediar palabra, Bella, se levantó y se fue.

Ninguno de los dos diría nada, jamás, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

La suerte estuvo de su lado ya que ningún miembro de la familia llegaría antes de tres días.

Pasaron las semanas, y nada ocurrió, solo miradas cómplices.

Ellos no se hablaban.

Ella había dejado de ser su hermanita pequeña y él había dejado de ser su osito Emmy.

Nadie entendía nada, Edward no sabia que pasaba por la mente de Emmett, ni siquiera Alice podía ver nada acerca de Bella o de él.

Gracias al don de Bella, que podía bloquear cualquier otro poder o simplemente las otras mentes, tanto ella como Emmett se evitaban al máximo.

Si Rosalie o Edward llegaran a enterarse, todo se habría perdido, no se podían permitir perder a su familia.

FLASH BACK

-Les _diremos que yo te pedí esto, que te pedí que me transformaras._- Bella le decía a Emmett que tenía que hacer.

-_Pero_ _Edward leerá mi mente_…- Emmett estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir o hacer.

Él le había hecho eso a Bella…

-_No te preocupes de eso, está todo bajo control_- Emmy tenía una cara de inmensa confusión.- _Nadie sabrá que ha pasado aquí en los últimos 4 días, la única forma de que lo sepan es que tu se lo digas._

FIN FLASH BACK

Al enterarse Edward y Rosalie se enfadaron mucho, pero a Edward se le pasó rápido, en cuanto Bella le dijo que ya podían hacer el amor. Lo que nadie sabia es que ella ya lo había echo. Nadie la sabía por el momento.

Las cosas siguieron así durante semanas, todo era monotonía.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, pero los dos deseaban lo mismo. Estar a solas de nuevo.

Bella había hecho "el amor" con Edward pero no había sentido lo mismo… él no era Emmett y ella a escondidas a veces lo miraba y recordaba como se miraban en esa ducha.

Y Emmett deseaba lo mismo.

Pero ninguno de los dos diría nada. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía.

2 semanas más tarde:

La tensión se iba acumulando en la casa. Edward no era el mismo, el había cambiado. Su Edward no le habría hablado así. Bella y Edward no estaban bien, no estaban bien desde antes de que él se fuera de caza con sus hermanos para perderla de vista.

Aquella mañana habían tenido una pequeña discusión. Y digo pequeña porque podría haber sido peor si ella no hubiera huido corriendo.

Después de media hora de carrera, se subió a un árbol.

Alguien la había seguida, lo sabía. Pensaba que era Edward, pero cuando se giró…

El único que estaba estático en ése lugar, era Emmett.

La abrazó y la cogió en brazos.

-¿_Estas bien?- _La preocupación se veía marcada en cada centímetro de su cara.

-_Ssss-ssss-supongo que sí- _Emmett pensó que era asombroso que ella todavía pudiera ponerse nerviosa. Ella era tan diferente…

No pudieron resistirse más y se besaron, se besaron como hacía semanas llevaban queriendo hacer.

-_Ahora este será nuestro secreto…- _Aquello solo fue la constatación de un hecho.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien estaba tras uno de los arbustos…

_Bien, bien chicas. Este se me ocurrió en clase de literatura Catalana. Es lo que tiene el aburrimiento… La profesora casi me pilla la primera parte, pero estuve rápida y guarde el arrugado papel en el bolsillo jeje. _

_Espero que os guste. _

_Es claramente un Emmett & Bella. Siento deciros que Emmett es mi personaje favorito. _

_Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un Emmett & Bella. Se que me vas a matar. Pero "El sueño de las Nereidas" ya es un Edward Bella…_

_Dejadme un review diciéndome si os a gustado o si creéis que se podría mejorar algo. Pero con respeto por favor. _


	2. Recordando la verdad

_-Ahora este será nuestro secreto…- Aquello solo fue la constatación de un hecho._

_Lo que no sabían era que alguien estaba tras uno de los arbustos. _

El ser que miraba pretendía ser discreto, pero al ver a sus dos hermanos besándose, perdió el equilibrio.

La pareja abrió tanto los ojos que casi se les salen de sus órbitas.

-_Alice…- _Fue un susurro compartido.

-_Yo, lo siento, es que estabais tan raros… solo quería ver que ocurría…- _Cayó en la cuenta de que los que estaban obrando mal eran ellos.- ¡_Eh! Que aquí los que deben una explicación sois vosotros y no yo._

Alice escuchó atenta todos los detalles, y también supo el poder de Bella. Decidió apoyarles, la situación en la que estaban no era para nada una en la que ella deseara estar.

-_Haced lo que creáis que tengáis que hacer, pero cuando esto se sepa, por que se sabrá, yo no se nada.- _Hizo un amago de irse, pero se dio la vuelta. – _Por cierto Bella… mañana vamos de compras_

_-Alice no pienso ir de compras, tengo el armario lleno- _Al ver la cara maligna de su hermana decidió que no era una buena idea contradecirla.

-_No era una pregunta. Mañana vamos de compras, punto.-_

Y se fue dejándoles solos.

-_Emmett, vete, necesito pensar.-_

La abrazó y se fue.

Y ella se dirigió hacia el tejado de su antigua casa.

FLASH BACK (_antes de la transformación)_

-_No puede ser.-_ Edward estaba a punto de perder el juicio, y no quería lastimarla, no quería.

-_Pero… es que ¿no ves que no puedo seguir así?- _Se desesperaba cada día más- _Soy una mujer, tengo unas necesidades ¿sabes? Me tendría que haber ido con Jake, él hubiera sabido hacerme mujer._

Él no quería lastimarla, pero la lastimó.

_-Tú no eres una mujer-_ Dijo, luego se arrepintió, pero lo dijo- _Tú no eres más que una estúpida niñita humana incapaz de ver el peligro.- _Y siguió gritando- _Yo soy el peligro, mírame Bella, mírame y date cuenta de yo y mi familia somos el peligro, ¿Es que no eres capaz de darte cuenta? _

Ella estaba estática, apoyada en la pared de la habitación de su novio. Y no dijo nada. Solo pensó.

_-Me voy con mis hermanos de caza, volveré en unos 4 días. Emmett cuidará de ti._

Lo que el inocente de Eddy no sabía, era como cuidaría Emmett de su novia.

Edward se fue, y ella pensó que no había nadie en la casa.

Se quitó la ropa y se fue desnuda hacia el baño.

Una ducha que más tarde se convertiría en algo más.

FIN FLASH BACK

Bella se encontraba ahora en el tejado de su _NO _casa.

Le habían dicho a Charlie que estaba muerta. Pero ella no pensaba abandonar a su padre, así que por las noches se sentaba en el tejado de su antiguo hogar y escuchaba el llanto desconsolado de su padre.

Pensando en desconsuelo, otro recuerdo vino a ella.

FLASH BACK

Edward y los demás estaban llegando a casa, él no sabia que se encontraría dentro.

Venía dispuesto a hablar con Bella. Debían decidir que hacer con su relación.

Ella tenía unas necesidades que él no podía satisfacer, y no pensaba convertirla en un monstruo, jamás.

Ahora menos que nunca, que no sabía si llegarían a algún lado. O todo terminaría en un simple romance. Él la quería, pero todo era diferente.

Al entrar agudizó el oído, pero no se sentía el latido de ningún corazón. Lo que sí notaron todos, fue la presencia de un vampiro, una esencia que no había olido jamás. Una esencia que no tardarían en descubrir de quien era…

Era la esencia de Bella, pero nadie lo sabía.

Rosalie empezó a preocuparse. ¿Estaría su esposo en peligro?

-_Emmett, ¿estás bien?-_ Nadie contestó, Emm estaba demasiado nervioso para contestar.

Rose no desistió en el intento de saber si su marido estaba en condiciones. Pero no tuvo que decir nada más, él ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

-_¿Quién hay en casa? No conocemos su aramos…- _La duendecillo notaba algo raro, al igual que Edward, ya que ni Alice veía su futuro ni el chico de pelo cobrizo leía su mente.

-_No hay nadie que no conozcáis, solo estamos Bella y yo.-_

_-Pero no se oyen los latidos de su…- _

Al ver la cara de culpabilidad del pequeño oso todos comprendieron.

Bella se encontraba en su habitación escuchándolo todo. No quería que su antes "hermano mayor" se metiera en líos.

Se decidió a bajar las escaleras. Cuando la vieron, se quedaron todos sin aliento, ella era el ser más hermoso que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero a Edward, solo le parecía un monstruo más, aunque superara en belleza a Rosalie. Por que era hermosa, eso nadie podía negarlo. Ya no podía probarse a si mismo con ella, había perdido parte de su interés.

Ella acabó de bajar las escaleras, nadie se atrevía a mediar palabra, se acerco a su "novio" y lo besó en los labios.

Él acababa de decidir quedarse con ella, no quería volver a estar solo. Estaría con ella hasta que alguien ocupara su vida y así alejarse de su novia.

Rosalie se fue enfadadísima, nadie dijo nada.

La pareja que no se amaba subió a la habitación. Se quedaron mirando durante largo rato. Ella era hermosa, sí. Y él quería poseerla. Ella quería recuperar su amor por él.

Se encontraba sentada encima de la cama, él se sentó a su lado y le besó el cuello, notó una pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna.

-¿_Te hizo daño?_- Negó con la cabeza.

Siguió besándola, suavemente, aunque sin amor. Le bajó la tira del vestido azul que llevaba. Luego, se lo sacó del todo. Ella solo llevaba puesto un cullote.

No eran conscientes del daño que se hacían.

Bella deslizó sus suaves dedos por su propio pecho desnudo, deseando que fueran los dedos de Emmett. Edward, besó su vientre, acarició sus pechos con la lengua, ya no tenían que ir con cuidado, podían hacerlo todo. Y el necesitaba poseerla.

No estaban para tonterías, entró en ella sin preguntar. Sin una mirada de consentimiento. Y ella cerró los ojos deseando que fuera otro el que se hallaba sobre ella. Cuando acabó, se fue a la ducha a llorar sin lágrimas, no tenía a donde ir, estaba sola. Solo tenía a Edward y unos hermanos que cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, no la aceptarían.

Y ese era el ritual de cada día, desfogaban su desconsuelo haciéndolo. De formas distintas, pero siempre igual, sin amor. Y ella terminaba dándose "la ducha del desconsuelo", una ducha que no hacía en solitario.

FIN FLASH BACK

Decidió irse para casa, no se sentía con ánimos de seguir allí, Charlie ya dormía. Cada día conseguía conciliar el sueño antes. Y ella se alegraba y a la vez se entristecía, no quería que Charlie la olvidara.

Pero Charlie era un buen padre, y no la olvidaría jamás.

Unos enormes dedos le tocaron el hombro. Dio un respingo. Giró su cuello para encontrarse de frente con su ahora ya no tan secreto, si Alice lo sabía, estaría expuesta a toda clase de torturas, ir de compras, pases de modelo, sesiones de maquillaje, etc.

Emmett la besó, esperó durante horas para besarla, y ya no aguantaba más. Acarició con sus labios cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bella. Memorizó con sus dedos cada curva, todo muy suavemente, esto era perfecto.

Él la estiró sobre el tejado, y ella le sonreiría, era el único momento del día en el cual su sonrisa era sincera.

Duraría bien poco, pero ahora era feliz.

Sólo en sus brazos ella era feliz.

EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN (2 MESES MÁS TARDE)

Edward notaba distante a Bella y siempre que iba de caza era con Alice o con Emmett. Desde que se convirtió en vampiro ella no le decía _Te quiero, _y la echaba de menos.

Tenía que volver a conquistar a Bella, a ocupar su corazón. ¿Consentirá eso Emmett?

_Uo! Espero que os haya gustado, hay tanto flash back porque alguien me ha dicho que quería ver la pelea de Edward y Bella y verlo más en profundidad, ya lo tienes!!_

_Esta vez lo escribí en clase de historia, la revolución francesa también inspira jeje._

_Un besito. Y dejadme reviews!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chics he tenido unos problemillas con el ordenador así que no he podido actualizar, lo siento muchísimo. De el ****Oso y la tigresa **** ya tengo un capítulo apunto de acabar que creo que os va a encantar, a mi me hace mucha gracia jeje. Y de los demás fiks******_**El sueño de las nereidas y ¿Amor fraternal? Subiere la semana que viene.**_

_**Y el de .Dolor. No pensaba iniciarlos ahora pk ya tengo tres fics, y con el colegio es xunguillo pero debido a unas cuantas peticiones creo que le semana que viene los actualizare TODOS! Jeje perdonad por la tardanza.**_


	4. Pillados

Habían pasado dos meses, y seguían con su engaño, habían pasado dos meses, y ahora Edward, no se separaba de ella.

Le hacía mimos, le decía cuánto le quería e intentaba demostrárselo, pero para Bella eso no servía para nada, porque no venían del chico con el cual estaba segura que soñaría todas las noches si le fuera posible dormir.

Y para colmo, Emmett, se había ido con su queridísima esposa de viaje de enamorados. Debería ser ella quien se tumbara junto a él en la cama todas las noches, y no la rubia tonta que se creía lo suficientemente mujer como para satisfacer a su amado.

-¿En qué piensas?- ya estaba el pesado de Edward haciéndole perder el tiempo, aunque… pensándoselo mejor, si se ponía cariñosa con su prometido Emmett se pondría celoso.

Pensó que sería un juego divertido, así él también sabría que siente ella cuándo le ve con Rosalie.

-¿De verdad no sabes lo que estoy pensando?- Se puso a horcajadas sobre él, moviendo sus caderas en un contoneo que iba en aumento conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Creo que se lo que quieres, pero prefiero oírlo, ¿Por qué no me lo susurras?-

-Mmmm…_ Deseo hacer el amor contigo, ahora… ¿me concederás ese deseo?- _ Lo miró con ojos suplicantes y él no pudo más que ceder, se estaba enamorando de ella de nuevo y no podía evitarlo, ella era sencillamente su vida.

Pero los planes de su prometida eran otros. Ahora él volvía a ser su Edward de siempre, pero ya era tarde, y ahora, su corazón estaba sencillamente dividido en dos. No sabía a quién escoger.

Edward ahora parecía estar cariñoso y atento de nuevo, pero ¿y si volvía a cambiar?

Y Emmett… ¿Elegiría a Rosalie o a ella?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Emmett volvía hoy de vacaciones, esperaba poder estar con Bella, lo necesitaba urgentemente, pero cuando entró se quedó sin palabras. Ella estaba con Edward, follando en el sofá.

-Ejem…- lo único que se le ocurrió para interrumpir, fue aclararse la garganta,- ya hemos llegado.

Su deje de voz indicaba que se sentía decepcionado, pero por otra parte si lo pensaba en frio, él se había ido con su mujer de viaje y la había dejado sola, no podía tirarle en cara que intentara consolarse con alguien, ella solo necesitaba su cariño, pero al no dárselo, lo había buscado en los brazos de otro.

Emmett le pediría que se escapara con él a cualquier lugar en el mundo si pudiera saber de algún modo si su respuesta sería afirmativa o negativa.

La necesitaba como la sangre, la necesitaba para vivir.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí plasmado sin dejarme pasar?- Y ahí estaba su "estupenda" mujer. – Bufff… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?

A Emmett no le pasó desapercibido que Bella había mirado a Rosalie de mala manera, como si le hubiera dolido como le había hablado. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz por dentro.

Necesitaba irse de allí, no podía quedarse ni un segundo más en esa casa y no abrazarla, así que buscó la escusa más tonta y fácil que podía llegar a usar un vampiro.

-Chicos, estoy sediento, ¿Alguien me acompaña de caza?- No se esperaba para nada la respuesta de Bella.

-Sí, Edward y yo te acompañaremos- Y lo miró a los ojos, estos tenían un "jódete" grabados.- Vamos, vístete, nuestro _hermano_ está sediento.

Aquello le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma. Y se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Bella en tiempo que Emmett había estado de viaje, olvidó completamente cuánto lo amaba, y, sin querer, le había herido.

No lo pensó dos veces, le dijo una escusa tonta a su prometido y corrió tras del grandullón, esperando encontrarle y lograr que la perdonara.

Quería huir con él, pero Edward no se lo permitiría.

Después de correr duran 30 minutos sin parar dio con su verdadero amor.

-Emmett… perdóname… yo… no… quise…-

-Respira Bella parece que te vas a ahogar y eso que eres una vampira.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que no había protegido os pensamientos de Emmett cuándo entró en la casa. Edward los había oído seguro.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

Ahora Edward volvería a ser igual de cruel que antes, no podía más, ¿cómo habían podido cometer semejante error?

-Emmett, dime que pensaste cuándo entraste en la casa- El pobre de Emmett no entendía nada- dime que pensabas.

-En ti, me dolió tantísimo verte en los brazos de Edward… pero no te preocupes amor, yo lo entiendo, te he dejado sola durante demasiado tiempo, y tu eres mucha mujer para dejarte sola durante tanto tiempo.

-Emmett, él te ha leído el pensamiento, lo sabe todo, TODO… No pensé en protegerte la mente, sencillamente no pensé en aquel momento, fue todo tan de repente…

-Entonces ahora Edward sabe que tu y yo…-

-Sí.-

-Debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, Edward jamás ha soportado una traición.-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

En casa de los Cullen:

-Rosalie, ven un momento a mi dormitorio- ella estaba a punto de rechistar, pero él se lo vio venir y dijo- no rechistes, solo ven, es algo que a ti te interesará tanto como a mí.

-Eres un pesado Edward, va, dime qué quieres.-

-Emmett y Bella están juntos-

La ingenua de Rosalie se rio.

-Sí, se han ido de caza juntos- pero al ver que la cara de su hermano era una mezcla entre asco y odio dijo- ¿se han liado?

Ahora entendía porque la llamaba _bella_, él le había dicho que significaba bonito en italiano, y que por eso la llamaba así. Tampoco pensó nada raro cuándo quería hacerlo siempre a oscuras, pero ahora lo entendía todo.

-Ese para de hijos de puta me las van a pagar- Ahora no parecía hermosa, parecía un monstruo inundado de ira.

-No te preocupes Rosalie, cada cosa a tu tiempo. Tengo un plan. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

En el dormitorio de Alice:

-¿Qué has visto Alice?- Jasper siempre tan preocupado por ella.

-Pásame mi teléfono Jasper- él la miro con confusión y se quedó parado en el sitio- ¡Ahora!

Marcó el número de Bella, no tardo ni dos segundos en contestar pero a ella le parecieron una eternidad.

-Bella, Edward os ha pillado y tiene un plan-

-¿Qué plan?-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Lo siento por los retrasos, la semana pasada actualicé el oso y la tigresa , creo que esta semana no hay muchos exámenes, así que intentare actualizar otros fiks. Espero que os guste este capítulo. No sabía como seguirlo, me ha costado un pokillo, a ver que tal ha salido el invento.

Porfavor, por enviar un review nos os va a dar un calambre en el dedo…

BESOS

Bryseydda.


	5. ¿La boda?

_Y aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo. Siento el retraso, pero lo primero son mis estudios y mi novio. Ah y furia que me lo compré el viernes pasado y por eso el fin de pasado no actualicé_

_En el dormitorio de Alice:_

_-¿Qué has visto Alice?- Jasper siempre tan preocupado por ella._

_-Pásame mi teléfono Jasper- él la miro con confusión y se quedó parado en el sitio- ¡Ahora!_

_Marcó el número de Bella, no tardo ni dos segundos en contestar pero a ella le parecieron una eternidad._

_-Bella, Edward os ha pillado y tiene un plan-_

_-¿Qué plan?-_

_EN EL BOSQUE:_

Bella le colgó el teléfono a Alice, si Edward lo sabía, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Para su prometido, el honor era muy importante.

Emmett la miraba como si estuviera loca, ella se había puesto a escalar un árbol, como si fuera la cosa más normal, llegó arriba y se sentó en una rama. Y él hizo lo mismo.

La cogió y se la puso encima. Ella seguía aturdida. La besó en el hombro desnudo que dejaba al descubierto la camiseta negra de tirantes que se había puesto. Y tiró del asa de sus tejanos para ponerla más cerca. No quería que hubiera ni un centímetro de distancia entre ellos.

Y de sus labios salió un susurro imperceptible para el oído humano, pero no para él.

-_Lo saben…- _A Emmett le costó un poco entender, estaba ocupado con el hombro de la adorable vampira. Pero reaccionó e hizo que se girase para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Bella?- se notaba toda su preocupación- Si tu quieres, no tenemos que volver más a esa casa, podemos huir, así podremos estar juntos siempre que queramos.

Bella se lo planteó durante unos minutos, pero le veía más contras que pros.

-No Emmett, no me mal interpretes, me iría contigo a cualquier parte con tal de estar a tu lado, pero debemos ser fuertes y plantar cara a los problemas.

-Supongo que tienes razón pequeña, pero a partir de ahora, no podremos estar casi juntos, te echaré de menos.

Y suavemente la cogió por debajo de las axilas y la colocó encima de él. Y ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su chico.

Y entonces, intercambiaron una mirada que si alguien se hubiera puesto en medio se fundiría.

Acercaron sus labios y se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Primero con un simple roce de labios y luego danzaron con sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro.

Ella se agarró al cuello de ese fornido hombre. Lentamente separaron sus bocas pero ninguno de los dos dejó el cuerpo del otro.

Sin hacerle daño Emmett volvió a morderla en el hueco de su cuello. La joven vampira se estremeció y entre gemidos susurró:

-Hazme el amor Emmett… como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello…-

Ellos estaban en las ramas de un árbol, pero nada importaba, solo que sus cuerpos se rozaban. Tenían una pequeña molestia, que les impedía ver el esplendor del cuerpo del otro, la ropa.

Tan lento como le fue posible, le sacó la camiseta negra de tirantes negras, primero, quedó al descubierto su sensual ombligo y al ir subiendo Emmett dejó escapar un estrangulado gruñido.

Bella no llevaba sujetador, ella curvó su espalda y sus duros pezones parecían querer llegar a las nubes.

El pobre no pudo evitarlo colocó una mano tras la espalda de Bella y empezó a lamerle el cuello, deslizándose dolorosamente lento hacia abajo, hasta llegar a sus pezones y embriagado por el olor de su amada aprisionó con la boca, pasando la lengua por el duró elevamiento provocando que ella soltara gemidos ahogados.

Por su parte la dulce vampiresa, le sacó la camiseta para dejar al descubierto sus pectorales, abdominales, y esos robustos brazos. Con tan solo el dedo índice, fue repasando sus músculos uno por uno.

-¿Qué haces amor?- Esa pregunta fue emitida por él en forma de susurro.

-Te memorizo… si pasara algo, no quisiera olvidar nunca ni un solo centímetro de ti-

Mientras hablaban se habían deshecho de los pantalones y la ropa interior de él, ya que ella tampoco llevaba de eso.

-Yo cuidaré de ti.-

-¿Por qué?- Bella no creía que alguien como Emmett quisiera arriesgar su vida por salvarla.

-Porque te amo amor…-

Él le pidió permiso con la mirada para que le dejara entrar en ella y demostrarle su amor tal y como había pedido.

Ella le mordió casi imperceptiblemente el cuello a modo de respuesta.

Y tan lentamente como le fue posible Emmett entró en ella, la fricción de sus cuerpos fue en un inicio suave y lento, pero se necesitaban demasiado el uno al otro. Aumentaron paulatinamente el ritmo, si pudieran sudar, estarían sudando.

Ahogaban sus gemidos en mordiscos y besos entrecortados por la descoordinación que les provocaba el placer.

Ni siquiera recordaban cuánto llevaban haciéndolo, corriéndose uno en el otro una y otra vez, llegó el crepúsculo y con la llegada de éste, volvieron al suave ritmo del principio, mientras se mordían el uno al otro, llegaron por última vez a los orgasmos juntos.

No sabían que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

Lo único que sabían, era que los dos darían la vida el uno por el otro, se amaban demasiado como para seguir viviendo si uno de los dos sufría, NADIE podría separarlos emocional y mentalmente. Físicamente era otra cosa, podría estar uno en Forks y otro en la China. Pero si sus corazones latieran, aunque estuvieran a tal colosal distancia, latirían al mismo compás.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, estaban llegando a la antes preciosa casa de los Cullen, ahora solo era una especie de cárcel donde ninguno de los dos podía estar junto al otro sin causar una pelea, que podría acabar en la muerte de alguno de los Cullen.

Emmett cogió en brazos Bella, aún a sabiendas que desde la casa de los Cullen los podrían ver, y la besó como si fuera el último beso, sin saber que les depararía el destino.

Entraron a la casa juntos.

Edward bajó corriendo las escaleras como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo, ninguno entendía nada, se les ocurrió mirar a Alice y vieron la mueca de dolor que ésta tenía. No tardarían en saber que habían preparado Edward y Rosalie.

-¡Bella!- Eddy la cogió en brazos y la besó en los labios. "¿Se ha vuelto loco?"Pensó ella.- Rosalie ha conseguido que no adelanten la boda. ¿No es genial?

-Bu- bu-bueno… s-supongo que s-sí…- Dios mío… ella ya no quería casarse, al menos no con Edward.- Y dime, ¿para cuándo es ahora la boda?- Intentó parecer mínimamente emocionada.

-¡Para mañana!-

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Mañana? Ni siquiera tengo vestido, ni tenemos planeado el viaje…- no podía casarse con él, necesitaba una escusa convincente.

Edward la hizo callar posándole un dedo en los labios, pese a estar sonriendo, tenía un aspecto aterradoramente feroz.

-Nos vamos a ir de ruta por Europa… En concreto España, me han dicho que tienen unas cosas preciosas… Vamos a estar un año fuera mi amor. Tú y yo _**solos**_.- después de acentuar claramente la palabra solos miró a Emmett de soslayo, pero pese a ser un mirada corta, iba cargada de odio.

-Ah y por el vestido no te preocupes… Alice te va ayudar ¿verdad?- cuestionó amenazadoramente, Alice no hubiera tenido opción de responderle negativamente.

-Claro…- La pequeña de la casa no pudo contestar otra cosa, por lo menos Bella tendría a Alice para consolarla.

En cambio Emmett estaba solo, giró la vista hacia su mujer, y ésta le miraba con cara de suficiencia, se iban a llevar a Bella lejos de él, ese era el genial plan de Edward y Rosalie.

No podía soportar esa absurda escena, se iba a ir cuándo su hermanito habló.

-Por cierto Emmett… Tú serás el padrino ¿Ok?-

La única contestación que obtuvo Edward fue a un Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dejó a todos en el comedor hablando de la boda, una boda que convertiría su vida en cenizas.

Se sentó en el tejado, necesitaba aire fresco. Se pasó allí gran parte de la noche, hasta que oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, se puso en guardia pensando que era la segunda parte del plan de Edward y Rosalie, MATARLE.

Pero se equivocó, era Alice. Se volvió a sentar y la pequeñaja se colocó a su lado. Ella le abrazó y él se deshizo en sollozos, en algún momento le pareció que le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla, pero eso era imposible era un vampiro, y los vampiros no pueden llorar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Alice?-

-No lo sé Emmett, no puede ver nada… ni siquiera Edward y Rose saben qué hacer, están cambiando de plan increíblemente rápido, creo que lo hacen expresamente para despistar…- La pobre Alice lo estaba pasando mal de veras.

-La necesito Alice, algunos vampiros piensan que, al no latirnos el corazón, no tenemos alma… pero como podría doler esto tanto sin el peso de un sentimiento. Y yo tengo dos almas Alice, la mía y la de Bella. Por eso duele más, porque sé que ella me ama.

-Hablando de Bella… me dijo que te diera esto.- Del bolsillo de sus pantalones sacó trozo de papel doblado.- Te dejo solo para que lo leas.

Emmett desdobló la hoja de cuadrícula en ella se veía una letra inconfundible.

_Amado Emmett:_

_No he podido hacer nada para cancelar este absurdo. Podría decir que no a todo, pero entonces los dos sufriríamos las consecuencias. Pero aunque mañana en un papel ponga que me he casado con Edward, créeme, no me caso con él, me caso contigo, nuestras almas están unidas, y nadie puede hacer nada por separarlas._

_Cuando me pregunten si quiero a Edward como esposo, cerraré los ojos, y pensaré que eres tu mientras digo ese SI tan falso… y cuando le pregunten a Edward, ciérralos tu y piensa que te casas conmigo. _

_Te amo Emmett, se fuerte por favor._

_Siempre tuya, Bella._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**LA BODA:**

Estaban todos en una pequeña iglesia de un pueblo cercano a Forks, la familia Cullen estaba sentada delante, no había más invitados, era una boda claramente improvisada.

Edward estaba de pie frente el altar, esperando a una mujer que no le pertenecía.

Emmett era el encargado de llevar a Bella hasta el altar. Estaba sacando a la novia del coche le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y le dijo que la amaría siempre.

Entraron, y Emmett le entregó la mano de SU chica a Edward, el cual tenía todo el rato una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia. Le hubiera encantado partirle la cara, y llevarse a Bella a un lugar recóndito del mundo donde solo existieran ellos dos, no necesitaban más, pero las cosas se habían complicado demasiado y no podían hacer nada para remediarlo.

El cura soltó la habitual charla. Leyó algunas lecturas de la bíblica les hizo unas cuantas preguntas.

Y cuando llegaron las preguntas en la que tenía que cerrar los ojos, lo hizo y todo el mundo desapareció para él, solo oía la voz del cura y una imagen que solo existía en su mente de una Bella realmente sonriente. "_Aceptas a ---- Cullen como legítimo esposo" _ en su mente el cura no pronunciaba ningún nombre, prefirió ignorarlo, mecanismo de defensa.

-Sí, acepto-

Ella hizo lo mismo que Emmett y agudizó el oído para oírle decir muy flojito, "Sí acepto"

-Y ahora si alguien conoce algún motivo por el que no deba unir a esta pareja en santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

Esa era su oportunidad. La única que tendría seguramente.

-Yo me niego padre-

Todos los Cullen le miraron con los ojos como platos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Como siempre, siente muchísimo el retraso. No doy abasto, de hecho, estoy escribiendo desde la cama de mi novio, me he llevado el portátil a su casa para poderos colgar algún capítulo de alguna historia, y me vino la inspiración con esta, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Y recordad… REVIEWS por favor, se que tardo muchísimo en colgar pero no es que tenga muchos comentarios, si tuviera unos cuantos más, tendría más motivación. Y con esto me despido jeje que como ya he dicho, estoy ocupada en una cama :P.

Bryseydda (Janira)


	6. El plan

B ELLA POV:

-Yo me niego padre- La voz de Emmett resonó en mi cabeza.

No podía haber dicho lo que creía haber oído. Toda la familia se levantó y miraron a Emmett como si estuviera loco.

Sabía que Jasper y Alice nos apoyaban mental y moralmente… pero en la realidad era todo mucho más difícil, si ellos nos protegían se ponían en peligro y Alice no dejaría que jamás le pasara nada a Jasper y viceversa. No se lo reprochaba. Ellos se amaban tanto como yo a Emmett por eso los entendía.

Miré a mi amor a los ojos, y suavemente negué con la cabeza. No tenía intenciones de dejar que él cargara con ése peso. Me casaría y sería la mujer perfecta para Edward.

Emmett dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo, estaba derrotado… me dolía en sobremanera verlo así, pero peor sería verlo decapitado y ardiendo en una hoguera.

Se me partió el alma. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera y que solo existiéramos Emmett y yo. Y fue entonces cuando descubrí mi nuevo don, podía meterme en la cabeza de los demás y paralizarlos.

En el preciso instante en que Emmett se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba corrió hacia mí y me elevó en sus brazos, apretujándome de tal forma que si hubiese sido humana, en estos momentos estaría aplastada.

Me acarició la cara, como si intentara memorizarla, después me miró a los ojos.

-Emmett, espero que lo entiendas, me tengo que casar. Sé de sobras que no lo quieres, de hecho yo tampoco lo quiero, pero deseo hacer las cosas bien. Ponérselo fácil a Esme y a Carlisle.- No me dejó seguir hablando.

-No, Bella, no… no me puedes pedir esto ¿y si él te mata, que crees que pasará? Es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de jodernos, y tú lo sabes.-

-Claro que lo se Emmett… pero ya he perdido a mi familia humana, no me pidas también que abandone a Esme, Alice, Jasper y Carlisle.- No me contestó al instante… nunca había visto a un Emmett tan serio y tan pensativo.

-Está bien, tú te casas y te quedas con él… pero si veo el mínimo peligro, te cojo y te saco de esa casa cagando leches.- Y me besó por última vez o al menos eso creía yo.

Emmett volvió a su sitio inicial, y yo intenté deshacer lo que había conseguido con ese poder que no dominaba en absoluto. Tras varios intentos todos volvieron en sí.

Y nos casamos… muy a mi pesar me casé con Edward Cullen. Ahora era la señora Cullen.

No hubo banqueta. Al parecer el novio tenía demasiadas prisas para ello. Tan pronto como salimos de la iglesia nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto. Un mes de insufribles vacaciones con mi esposo. No tenía ningunas ganas. Por lo menos había podido convencerlo de reducir el viaje a una escala menor de tiempo, un año sin ver a Esme me parecía excesivo, o por lo menos eso es lo que dije. Subimos al avión y ahí comenzó mi tortura.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

EMMETT POV:

"_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."

Preferiría morir antes que estar lejos de ella, pero tenía que ser fuerte y soportar este dolor que me quemaba por dentro. El anhelo de tenerla entre mis brazos era prácticamente insufrible.

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.  
La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

Me dolía el aire que corría entre mis brazos vacíos. Necesitaba su presencia para sentirme completo. Acariciar su suave piel y besar sus carnosos y dulces labios. 

Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.  
¡Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos!

Sus ojos color chocolate penetran en mi como si no hubieran barreras. Ella y yo somos uno.

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.

Y ahora él se la ha llevado. Ella ya no es mía, se ha casado con Edward. Pero en el fondo se que sigue amándome a mí.

Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.  
Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.

¡Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla!  
La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.

La última vez que probé su hechizante cuerpo estábamos bajo el manto estrellado. Y a pesar de que era precioso, ninguna estrella por mucho que brillara podía tener comparación con Bella.

Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.

Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas cerrar los ojos y pensar que cuándo los abra ella estará ahí a mí lado, frotándome la espalda.

La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.

Nada volverá a ser lo mismo, nunca. _  
_

_Mi voz buscaba al viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

Él la hará suya, y yo tendré que aguantar vivir en las mismas cuatro paredes mientras sus ojos me buscan para decirme que aunque le entregue su cuerpo a mi hermano, ella me ama a mí. Su alma está conmigo.

Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.

El tiempo a su lado se hacía inefable.

Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.

Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,  
y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo."

Puede que ni siquiera llegué con vida de ése viaje. Si ella moría, tenía claro que la seguiría, pero eso sería después de matar a ese par de cabrones. Y hablando de sierpes venenosas, Rosalie apareció por el tejado.

-Oix… pobrecito Emmett. ¿Qué va a hacer él ahora que su nenita se ha ido?- Solo con escuchar su voz ya tenía ganas de matarla.

-No me toques los cojones Rosalie, y haz el favor de firmar los papeles que te he dejado sobre la mesita de noche de TÚ habitación-

-¿Sabes? Esme no entiende por qué te estás quedando en la habitación de invitados. Aunque yo me supongo que no es solo porque no quieras dormir conmigo. ¿Huele a ella verdad? – No tenía ganas de oír memeces.- Solo dime una cosa ¿Te la follaste en nuestra cama? –

Le gruñí, esperaba que entendiera la _sutil, _indirecta, pero supongo que ella venía a tocarme la moral y no se iría por mucho que yo se lo pidiera.

-¿Por qué no te olvidas ya de ella? Vámonos a nuestra habitación y hagámoslo. Hace mucho que no tenemos sexo…-

-Yo solo hace 8 días que no tengo sexo. Tú sabrás cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste. Y prefiero esperar a que se me caiga a trocitos por no usarla antes de follar contigo otra vez. Además deja de darte esos aires de tigresa en la cama porque eres una sosa. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas mejor que hacer antes que quedarme aquí para hablar con alguien que se cree que la cabeza solo sirve para peinarse.-

Salté del tejado al suelo y eché a correr por el espeso bosque. No quería parar de correr. Podría desaparecer hasta que Bella volviera. O podría ir a buscarla… esa era una buena idea…

Mi teléfono móvil sonó.

-Emmett ésa NO es una buena idea, si te plantas en el hotel Edward acabará contigo y con Bella en menos que canta un gallo. Y luego tú te suicidas.-

Colgué. No estaba de humor. Tenía que hacer algo para que volvieran antes de tiempo.

Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic y se me ocurrió la idea perfecta para que Edward y Bella volvieran y conseguir que Bella fuese mía por fin.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar.

-¡Eso si va a funcionar Emmett! ¡Eres un genio! Tengo que llamar a Bella para que tenga sus poderes activados las 24 horas del día.-

Si Alice me decía que eso iba a funcionar, era porque funcionaría. ¿no?

BELLA POV:

Estaba radiante, Alice me había llamado cuándo Edward bajó a por la comida (para aparentar). Me dijo que Emmett tenía un plan. Y yo lo único que debía hacer era estar atenta a proteger la mente de Emmett. Pronto estaríamos juntos. Solo esperaba que Esme nos comprendiera y nos siguiera queriendo como a sus hijos.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Aquí os dejo el 5º capítulo de Amor fraternal. Espero que os guste. El siguiente capítulo está muchísimo más interesante. Lo tengo medio escrito en una servilleta xD la inspiración es lo que tiene… que te llega en mitad de una cena con unos amigos jajaja. Un besazo enorme a tods!! Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews!!! Os kiero!

Janira.


	7. El reencuentro

**Edward POV:**

La muy zorra estaba tramando algo, lo sabía aunque no me quería decir el qué. Pero a mí todo eso me daba igual.

No estaba por mí, pero se abría de piernas y me dejaba hacerlo lo que quisiera, incluso conseguí que me hiciera un trabajito con esos hermosos labios. Aunque después se encerró durante dos horas en el baño.

Pero por mucho que pareciera haberse rendido no tenía intenciones de bajar la guardia. No se puede confiar en las mujeres, ya me lo decía mi padre… pensé que era un pensamiento anticuado, pero no, era la pura verdad.

**Bella POV:**

Estaba preparada, todo estaba bien pensado. Alice era la mejor, y por supuesto Emmett. Mi amor… Oh dios… cuánto le echaba de menos, por suerte dentro de poco le volveríamos a ver.

El teléfono de Edward sonó.

-¿Sí? Espero que sea importante, estoy ocupado disfrutando de mi mujercita.- Me guiñó un ojo. Como ahora era un vampiro, podía oír toda la conversación perfectamente. Era Esme. "Bien hecho Alice." A Carlisle se lo podría haber negado pero a Esme… eso era otra cosa…

-_Edward hijo, lo siento mucho, pero tenéis que volver.-_

-Ni de coña.- Se me quedó mirando fijamente y susurró, mientras tapaba el auricular.- ¿Es esto cosa tuya, zorra?-

Negué efusivamente con la cabeza, aunque en mi interior estaba gritando un gran SÍ.

-_Verás es Charlie, ha muerto. Se fue al bosque a buscar a los supuestos osos y le atacaron. El entierro es mañana por la tarde, así que tráete a Bella para casa ya. La pobre necesitará todo nuestro apoyo. Díselo con suavidad ¿Vale Edward?-_

Me volvió a mirar. Desde que estaba con Emmett, había aprendido a mentir, así que ahora seguramente todo lo que él podía ver era mi gesto de dolor. Aunque en el fondo de mi alma estaba radiante.

-Lo siento, pero ahora ella tiene oído vampírico ¿Recuerdas que tu hijo querido la convirtió? Así que ya lo ha escuchado todo. Creo que se siente triste.-

-_¿Solo crees? Supongo que debes estar bromeando.-_

-Adiós Esme, mañana por la mañana estaremos allí.- Colgó y apagó el teléfono.

Vino directo hacia mí y me agarro muy fuerte de la cara.

-Te aseguro que si esto es una treta tuya, lo pagarás muy caro. Tú y por supuesto tu amorcito… Aunque parezca enorme… no es tan fuerte.- Deseé arrancarle la cabeza por hablar así de Emmett, pero se suponía que estaba devastada.

-Edward, por favor, ¿podrías dejarme tranquila? Me acabo de enterar de que mi padre ha muerto, ¿Tampoco puedes respetar eso?-

-Hay algo aquí que no huele bien,-

-Pues ves a la ducha porque seguramente eres tú.- Me estampó contra la pared.

-No juegues conmigo princesita, o te aseguro que tu papi no será el único al que entierren.-

Empacamos toda la ropa y fuimos al aeropuerto, como él había dicho mañana por la mañana estaríamos en casa, aunque mi casa estaba donde se encontrara mi amor. Si Emmett huyera en la Patagonia, mi casa estaría allí con él.

Edward se pasó todo el maldito camino amenazándome. De su boca no podía salir nada amable. Lo más bonito que me dijo fue que le encantaba follarme cuando no tenía ganas y simplemente dejaba mi cuerpo muerto para él. Según decía eso le hacía sentirse poderoso.

Por mí, se podría enfadar tanto como quisiera.

Finalmente llegamos, al bajar del avión noté la presencia de la mente de Emmett y la bloqueé, seguramente Edward se daría cuenta, pero delante de Esme y Carlisle no se atrevería a decirme nada.

Cogimos nuestras maletas y al llegar al aparcamiento allí estaba él, bueno todos ellos, pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi oso. Emmett… Corrí hacia ellos, primero abracé a Esme y a Alice, para disimular un poco, pero después inmediatamente me dirigí a sus brazos, me abrazó durante más tiempo del necesario, ya que Rosalie interfirió.

-Vaya, ¿Qué te interesa de Emmett que no te interese de los demás?-

La miré fijamente.

-Nada querida hermanita.- La abracé y le di un dulce besito. Aunque lo que quería era clavarle mis dientes ponzoñosos.

Llegamos a casa. No pude ir en el Jeep así que me subí al Porsche con Alice, Jasper se fue junto con Edward en el coche de Esme y Carlisle.

En cuanto entramos en casa les pedí que se sentaran todo en el comedor, y tal como había hecho en la boda los congelé a todos, menos a Emmett.

-Oh dios Bella…- Me alzó en brazos y yo enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera.- Te amo, si te hubiera pasado algo… yo me hubiera reunido contigo de inmediato.-

-No digas tonterías. Emmett… ahora los descongelaré a todos menos a Edward y a Rosalie.-

-No te preocupes, yo estoy a tu lado, pequeña.-

De inmediato los descongelé y todos estaban sorprendidos de que Emmett tuviera mi mano agarrada.

Alice vino corriendo hacia mí y se me abrazó como una loca.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… si te llega a pasar algo…- Otra igual que Emmett.-

-No te preocupes, he sabido controlarlo bastante bien no crees.-

-Sí, pero… Edward es muy peligroso y Rose no ha dejado en paz a Emmett desde que os largasteis.-

-Vamos a ver, - intervino Carlisle.- ¿Alguien aquí me puede decir de que están hablando? Edward no es peligroso.-

-Sí lo es.- Contestamos Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo a la vez. Nos reímos a pesar de que la situación no tenía ninguna gracia.

-¿Cómo podéis decir eso de vuestro hermano y marido?-

Agarré a Esme y a Carlisle de las manos.

-Él me obligó a casarme sin estar enamorada. Me amenazó con dañar a Alice y a Emmett. ¿Cómo podría dejar que le pasara algo a mi hermana y al amor de mi vida?-

Esme parecía más que sorprendida.

-¿El amor de tu vida? Pero…-

-Cuando Emmett me convirtió… no enamoramos, Edward nos descubrió y entonces empezaron las amenazas. A pesar de que él y Rosalie estaban liados. Nos amamos, realmente lo hacemos. –

-¿Cómo los has bloqueado?- Carlisle siempre pensando en sus investigaciones…

-Es un don que tengo, lo descubrí en la boda, cuando Emmett intentó interrumpirla.-

-Oh, así que por eso se calló de golpe. He de deducir que Charlie no está muerto. Lo cual me parece una muy agradable noticia. Pero de eso ya hablaremos más tarde.-

-Necesitamos vuestra ayuda para que nos dejen tranquilos y que nadie sufra daños. Suficiente me lo ha hecho ya a mí abusando durante nuestra falsa luna de miel.-

Oh, dios… no debí decir eso.

Emmett se abalanzó sobre un petrificado Edward. Al golpearlo Edward se despertó de golpe, pero no lo suficiente rápido ya que Emmett le propinó un puñetazo fuertísimo en el estómago.

Edward saltó y se alejó.

-Maldita hija de perra, sabía que me la estabas jugando. Debería haberte matado cuándo te tuve debajo de mí mientras te follaba.-

Emmett le siguió a tal velocidad que Edward no lo esperó. Le cogió la cabeza y antes de ejercer la presión necesaria para arrancarle la cabeza le susurró: -No deberías haber abusad de ella, nuestra intención era solo hablar y que nos dejarais ser felices, pero te has pasado y ella no es ninguna hija de perra, en cambio no estoy seguro de que tu lo seas, adiós Eddie.- Antes de que su cabeza cayera rodando por el suelo Edward dijo sus últimas palabras.

-Vete al infierno.-

Esme tenía la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Carlisle. Me acerqué a ella, no era justo que ella tuviera que sufrir.

-Esme… yo, lo siento.- Eché un vistazo a la parte de arriba, Emmett seguía despedazando a Edward, cogió todos los trozos y salió por una ventana. Se dirigía a quemar los trozos.- De veras que solo venía a hablar, debí haberme callado que abusó de mí.-

Levantó la vista y clavó sus tristes ojos en mí.

-Bella dime que no abusó de ti. Él no sería capaz de hacer algo así nunca lo ha hecho…-

-Esme, solo estaba conmigo como un juego, pero cuando se enteró de que Emmett me quería… empezaron las amenazas. Yo nunca hubiera dejado que le hiciera daño a Alice o a Emmett. Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Y respecto a lo de forzarme, él sabía que no quería, pero por mi familia hago cualquier cosa, así que sencillamente me habría de piernas y me dejaba caer flácida en la cama en una ocasión incluso me obligo a… a hacerle una felación.-

-Bella, yo, claro que podré perdonarte, pero necesito un tiempo, mejor os vais a alguna de nuestras otras casas durante un tiempo.- Miró a Alice y a Jasper.- Vosotros también chicos, necesito estar a solas con Carlisle, ya les avisaremos cuando esté preparada.- Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, no nos hacían falta maletas, teníamos dinero de sobras.- Pero Bella, por favor… ¿puedes devolver a Rosalie a la vida real? Gracias.-

-Sí, pero cuando ya estemos un poco lejos, no quiero que se despierte y nos ataque, creo que ella es aún más peligrosa de lo que era Edward, realmente siento que hayáis tenido que presenciar algo tan lamentable.-

Salí de la casa y cuando los cuatro estábamos subidos ya en el Jeep, descongelé a Rosalie. Mientras arrancábamos el coche escuchamos un fuerte grito.

-¡DESGRACIADOS!-

-Jajajaja Emmett creo que ex mujer se acaba de llevar el chasco de su vida.- Esta Alice…

-Pues que se joda.- Emmett agarró mi mano y me beso en el dorso.- Te amo pequeña.-

-Yo también a ti Emmett.- Estaba tan feliz, estaba a punto de gritar de puro éxtasis cuando el móvil de Alice sonó.

-Sí, ahora te la paso. – Me tendió el teléfono.- Es Rosalie.-

-Hola Bella, ¿Qué, te pensabas que te dejaría marchar sin más? Debisteis haberme echado al fuego, así ahora no tendría en mis manos la vida de vuestros queridos papis. Esme, Carlisle ¿Queréis saludar a Bella?- Las palabras de Esme hicieron que se erizara la piel.

-Bella hija, iros, no os preocupéis por mi…- le hice un gesto a Emmett para que diera la vuelta hacia la casa de nuevo.- … que se pudra en el infierno esta maldita zorra.- Se escuchó un bofetón, por parte de Rose a Esme, me encargaría personalmente de ella…

-Si tardáis más de 15 minutos, os aseguro que Esme le hará compañía a Edward.-

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto Rosalie.-

**Hola!! LO SE!!!! Llevo meses sin actualizar, espero que podais perdonarme y dejarme igualmente unos pocos reviews, tenía pensado acabar hoy la historia pero se me ocurrió algo mejor. **

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO(QUE ESPERO PODER ESCRIBIR MAÑANA O COMO MUY TARDE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE) LUCHA DE GATAS Y… LEMMONS!!!! ¿Qué os parece si hago dos lemmons, un Bella/Emmett y un Alice/Jasper? O preferís dos Bella/Emmett. Los lemons los tengo en mi cabeza pero les puedo poner el pj que queráis. Contestad la pregunta en los reviews… GRACIAS!!!**

**UN BESO.**

**Janira.**


	8. Last chapter

EMMET POV:

No me lo podía creer. ¿Cómo pude estar casado con esa mujer en algún momento de mi vida? Ahora ella tenía retenidos a mis padres y había puesto en peligro también a Bella.

Las posibilidades que teníamos de llegar a la casa y de que nadie saliera herido eran nulas. Incluso aunque todos saliéramos ilesos de tal situación, Carlisle y Esme serían los mayores perjudicados, la familia Cullen nunca más volvería a estar unida.

Aún así, di la vuelta al coche y nos dirigimos hacia donde Rosalie tenía retenidos a nuestros padres.

-Chicos, espero que estéis preparados.-

-Emmet no te preocupes, tengo un plan- me dijo Bella.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?- No quería que nada saliera mal, así que debía cerciorarme de que no habrían improvistos.

-Te olvidas de una cosa: mi don. En cuanto pueda sentir la mente de Rosalie, la paralizaré y de ese modo tu podrás arrancarle la cabeza a esa zorra.-

-Joder nena, ¡cómo te quiero!-

Llegamos a casa en menos de 5 minutos, todos nos bajamos del coche.

-Chicos, yo iré delante.- No dejaría que nada le pasara ni a mis hermanos ni a ella- Bells irá detrás de mí y Jasper y Alice uno a cada lado para protegerla, es nuestra arma secreta y no queremos que le pase nada.-

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, nos encontramos con una escena nada agradables, Rosalie estaba de pie en el comedor, había encendido chimenea y tenía a Carlisle de rodillar enfrente mientras le sujetaba la cabeza, la cual poco a poco se iba separando de su cuello. ¡Esa maldita zorra le estaba arrancando la cabeza a mi padre!

Pero entonces Bella entró en acción, hizo que Rosalie se paralizara, corrió hacia Esme y se abrazó a ella, Jasper y Alice fueron a ayudar a Carlisle que lloraba lágrimas de sangre por el dolor causado debido a la traición de Rosalie.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, yo me llevé a mi "mujer" a cuestas hasta un lugar donde no pudiera herir a nadie, entonces llamé a Bella y le dije que desbloqueara su poder. Si iba a matarla, prefería que fuera de un modo digno y disfrutar de mi venganza, nadie, NADIE se metía con mi familia.

-¡Qué coño ha pasado?- Ella estaba claramente desorientada.

-¿A ti que te parece que ha pasado?-

-¡Joder! ¡No es justo! ¿Por una niñata vas a matar a la mujer que ha compartido contigo casi un siglo?- Rosalie estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-No, por una mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, mataré a una superficial i maquavelica a la que no le importa una mierda su familia.-

-¿De verdad te crees mejor que yo? No vas a poder matarme, yo pequeño oso indefenso soy mucho mejor que tu.-

No esperé más, sabía que todos pensaban que soy muy predecible con mis ataques, por eso ataqué de improvisto, me lancé sobre ella y le arranqué la cabeza. Después poco a poco fui desmembrando todo su cuerpo.

-¿Mi amor estas bien?- Me susurró Bella.

-Sí, haz una hoguera, hay que quemarlo todo-.

Cogimos todos los pedazos que quedaban de Rosalie y los quemamos.

Después de que todo eso sucediera, mis padres pasaron un tiempo un poco mal, hasta que nosotros nos decidimos a adoptar a una niña, preciosa. Cuando ella hizo los 18, le dimos a elegir si quería seguir siendo humana o convertirse en vampiro. Ella decidió ser humana, pero un año más tarde se enamoró de un vampiro del clan Denali, y cambió su decisión.

Ahora somos todos una feliz familia de vampiros.

FIN!


End file.
